Twenty Five Cent Ring
by Knucklehead McSpazatron
Summary: Harry had to have one friend before Hogwarts. A series of drabbles depicting a possible venue of Harry's childhood.
1. The Sandbox

Twenty Five Cent Ring

By: Knucklehead McSpazatron

Summary: Harry had to have at least one friend before Hogwarts. A short series of drabbles depicting a possible venue of Harry's childhood.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. I happen to be a 13 year old insane middle school student. But, that doesn't mean it's not mine! …ok yes it does.

Chapter One: The Sandbox

He was five, crouching in the sandbox at school when he first met her. Dudley had pushed him down and dumped it out, so he didn't have anything to eat. She came over and plopped down next to him.

"Hi! I'm Raven!"

"You can't be raven, that's a birdie!"

She giggled. "I know, my real name is Nicole, 'cept I don' really like that one so you gots to call me Raven!"

"Alright."

"You wanna apple?"

They were instant friends.


	2. Her Leg

Twenty Five Cent Ring

By: Knucklehead McSpazatron

Summary: Harry had to have at least one friend before Hogwarts. A short series of drabbles depicting a possible venue of Harry's childhood.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. I happen to be a 13 year old insane middle school student. But, that doesn't mean it's not mine! …ok yes it does.

Chapter Two: Her Leg

Harry noticed something wrong with Raven a few days later. She was sorta limping. "What's wrong?"

"My Daddy gets sorta mad sometimes. I'm okay."

"Alright. Hey! Look at this rock!"

"Oh pretty, its got swirls on it."

He never thought about it again.


	3. The Cabin

Twenty-Five Cent Ring

By: Knucklehead McSpazatron

Summary: Harry had to have at least one friend before Hogwarts. A short series of drabbles depicting a possible venue of Harry's childhood.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. I happen to be a 13-year-old insane middle school student. But, that doesn't mean it's not mine! …Ok yes it does.

Chapter Three: The Cabin

"Let's go exploring." Raven looked at Harry skeptically.

"Why?"

"Cause we can!" They explored the park. A little ways into the woods, they fund a slightly run down two-story cabin. For two just-barely-six-year-olds, this was monumental. Raven popped from room to room, her blue eyes shining, as she shouted out discovery after discovery. Harry just roamed about, looking for anything to catch his eye. From then on, the cabin was theirs.


	4. Moving

Twenty Five Cent Ring

By: Knucklehead McSpazatron

Summary: Harry had to have at least one friend before Hogwarts. A short series of drabbles depicting a possible venue of Harry's childhood.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. I happen to be a 13 year old insane middle school student. But, that doesn't mean it's not mine! …ok yes it does.

Chapter Four: Moving

"You're leaving?"

"Just to a different school. We'll still be able to meet at the cabin any time we want to. I'll check it every day, promise." Raven moved to another part of Surrey, Harry went back to his school as the freak with no friends. He decided being seven was very lonely indeed.


	5. Would You Rather

Twenty Five Cent Ring

By: Knucklehead McSpazatron

Summary: Harry had to have at least one friend before Hogwarts. A short series of drabbles depicting a possible venue of Harry's childhood.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. I happen to be a 13-year-old insane middle school student. But, that doesn't mean it's not mine! …Ok yes it does.

Chapter Five: Would You Rather…

True to her word, they met almost every day in the sitting room at the cabin. One particularly lazy Tuesday, Raven brought a book called Would-You-Rather. It had a bunch of different, silly questions to answer. They spent one happy hour laughing and making up extraordinary skits, when they came upon the question, 'would you rather…be married without kids or single with three?' Raven said no one would ever marry her, Harry promised her a ring. They were serious for exactly fifteen seconds before they started giggling.


	6. The Ring

Twenty Five Cent Ring

By: Knucklehead McSpazatron

Summary: Harry had to have at least one friend before Hogwarts. A short series of drabbles depicting a possible venue of Harry's childhood.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. I happen to be a 13 year old insane middle school student. But, that doesn't mean it's not mine! …ok yes it does.

Chapter Six: The Ring

Harry took a deep breath. This was it. Raven's birthday was today, he only had one hour before he had to meet her at the cabin. This was his last chance. He glared at the elusive prize, a plastic ring of the silver and purple variety, encased in one of those, impossible-to-open-unless-you-break-it containers that came out of the machines in front of the grocery store. Every quarter he had ever found had gone into this machine and the ring _WOULD NOT COME OUT_! On the bright side, he now had enough plastic jewelry to fill a toilet. He should know, he had tried it once, just to see what would happen. He took another deep breath, the clerk gave him an odd look. Closing his eyes, he inserted his last quarter. Something clattered loudly and he cracked open one eye. THE RING! Now, how to open it…


	7. Happy Birthday

Twenty Five Cent Ring

By: Knucklehead McSpazatron

Summary: Harry had to have at least one friend before Hogwarts. A short series of drabbles depicting a possible venue of Harry's childhood.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. I happen to be a 13 year old insane middle school student. But, that doesn't mean it's not mine! …ok yes it does.

Chapter Seven: Happy Birthday

Raven was ecstatic when she saw it. She tried to slip it on her finger, except it didn't fit. The first thing it did was fall off and spin around on the ground. They both stared at it sparkle on the dusty ground. She picked it up and popped the ring on her thumb instead and vowed to check every day at exactly that moment in order to see if it fit yet. Harry couldn't wipe "that stupid grin" off his face for a week.


	8. A Funeral

Twenty Five Cent Ring

By: Knucklehead McSpazatron

Summary: Harry had to have at least one friend before Hogwarts. A short series of drabbles depicting a possible venue of Harry's childhood.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. I happen to be a 13 year old insane middle school student. But, that doesn't mean it's not mine! …ok yes it does.

Chapter Eight: A Funeral

One Month before his tenth birthday, Harry overheard a few of Aunt Petunia's friends whispering. "That poor kid." And "Only barely ten." He didn't quite realize what that meant until thee community funeral. His aunt dressed him up in one of Dudley's tuxedo. He'd ripped it in a fit of temper, and Aunt Petunia had stitched it up in about fifteen minutes and thrown it at him. He didn't think that he'd gotten the tie right but figured it didn't really matter as he'd been threaten with as close to bodily harm as you can get if he strayed away from the back of the park. He didn't shed a single tear.


	9. Questioning Death

Twenty Five Cent Ring

By: Knucklehead McSpazatron

Summary: Harry had to have at least one friend before Hogwarts. A short series of drabbles depicting a possible venue of Harry's childhood.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. I happen to be a 13 year old insane middle school student. But, that doesn't mean it's not mine! …ok yes it does.

Chapter Nine: Questioning Death

Standing alone in the cabin later, he wondered if she was happy. If Raven was teaching the angels and dropping her halo all over everywhere, and making faces behind the saints backs., well, maybe then, so could he. Not with the angels and halos and all obviously, but, he could just…lighten peoples days and keep a positive attitude and all. And then, maybe Raven could come back and it'd be okay.


	10. It Becomes Okay

Twenty Five Cent Ring

By: Knucklehead McSpazatron

Summary: Harry had to have at least one friend before Hogwarts. A short series of drabbles depicting a possible venue of Harry's childhood.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. I happen to be a 13 year old insane middle school student. But, that doesn't mean it's not mine! …ok yes it does.

Chapter Ten: It Becomes OK

On her birthday, he visited the cabin one last time. He was looking out the sitting room window at a couple f birds. Big black ones, probably crows, but he was pretending they were ravens. They were hopping around and cawing at each other and sometimes flying around from branch to branch. They had tons of energy and all of a sudden, one of them flew down, picked something up and flew to its nest. He leaned up a bit and squinted. He smiled. A ring.


	11. And A New Scene Begins

Twenty Five Cent Ring

By: Knucklehead McSpazatron

Summary: Harry had to have at least one friend before Hogwarts. A short series of drabbles depicting a possible venue of Harry's childhood.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. I happen to be a 13 year old insane middle school student. But, that doesn't mean it's not mine! …ok yes it does. This is directly ripped from JK's Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone P.33-34. Obviously the American Edition.

Chapter Eleven And A New Scene Begins

"Get the mail Dudley." Said Uncle Vernon from behind his newspaper.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail, Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your Smeltings stick, Dudley."

Harry dodged the Smeltings stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and – _a letter for Harry_.

El Fine


End file.
